


You Belong To Me

by euphoricia



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricia/pseuds/euphoricia
Summary: Trent is jealous and smut ensues.NOT FINISHED.
Relationships: Gwen and Trent





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not rape but a little non-con, might be triggering for some readers. Hints of abusiveness, no graphic violence but not a healthy relationship.

Gwen x Trent

Gwen got home late, around 2 am. She had been out all night with her friends, and assumed Trent would be sleeping. Instead, he was sitting on the couch staring at her.  
“Oh...I thought you’d be sleeping,” Gwen said.  
“Why? Where were you? I was starting to think you weren’t coming home tonight.”  
“Of course I was coming home! Where else would I go?”  
“I don’t know. Where would you?”  
He stood up and approached her. She backed up a few steps.  
“I...was just out with my friends.”  
“Girl friends?”  
“Yes!”  
He stepped closer, narrowing his eyes. He scanned her face, trying to detect if she was lying.  
“You wouldn’t cheat on me, would you?” He said in a low voice.  
“Of course not! I love you!”  
Trent sneered and stepped back.   
“I saw on your friend’s story that you were with some guys.”  
Gwen’s eyes widened a bit, trying to think of an excuse.  
“Why would you lie to me?!?!” Trent exclaimed, his sudden anger making Gwen jump.   
“I didn’t-“  
“Fucking liar!” Trent grabbed a glass and hurled it at the wall a few feet away from her, it shattering on impact as she flinched and covered her head.  
“Trent, please, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied, I just didn’t want you to freak out!”  
Trent laughed coldly. “That worked out well for you.”  
Gwen felt tears starting to well in her eyes.  
“Please, I’m sorry.”


End file.
